<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Rather Go Blind by mldpm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319278">I'd Rather Go Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldpm/pseuds/mldpm'>mldpm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Heterosexuality, Multi, Sex, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldpm/pseuds/mldpm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu reconheci que não era o suficiente para você, Kakashi.</p>
<p>Então eu só desejei ficar cega. Porque assim eu não teria que assistir você ir embora para longe de mim.</p>
<p>Agora, de mãos atadas ao meu próprio destino, destino esse que eu mesma construí, fico remoendo o que nós nunca fomos.</p>
<p>E como eu poderia culpá-lo, Kakashi? Quando eu fui o motivo da minha própria vontade de afundar, até o pescoço, onde não havia volta; quando eu mesma fui o motivo da minha própria cegueira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanare (Naruto)/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Rather Go Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'd Rather Go Blind" significa: "Eu preferia ficar cega";</p>
<p>"I'd Rather Go Blind" é uma música da Etta James, mas que conheci pelos vocais da Beyoncé, então sugiro que ouçam (e leiam a tradução) para poder pegar o ritmo da história. Vou deixar os links lá em baixo, de qualquer jeito.</p>
<p>Não me matem. </p>
<p>Naruto não me pertence. </p>
<p>Boa leitura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd Rather Go Blind,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>uma música de Etta James,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>uma história por mldpm.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alguma coisa, no fundo do meu ser, me disse que estava acabado, quando vi vocês dois conversando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Não sei se foi o jeito que você a olhou, ou se foi o jeito que sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Mas eu soube, Kakashi, que estava acabado. Porque a máscara escondia o sorriso que deu, mas não escondia o brilho nos seus olhos, que, mesmo comigo assistindo de longe, era perceptível. Até mesmo sua linguagem corporal mudava quando estava perto dela, e eu nunca tinha te visto daquele jeito. Quase um adolescente que queria, a todo custo, agradar a garota que gostava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No entanto, quando chegou no meu apartamento aquela noite, com aquele sorriso preguiçoso e aquele olhar convidativo; quente, eu esqueci dos eventos anteriores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque é isso que faço, não é, Kakashi? Eu me contento com migalhas. E enquanto você fazia amor… quer dizer, enquanto você <em>fodia</em> comigo naquela noite, eu já aceitava que você não era mais meu. Quer dizer, você alguma vez já foi meu? Eu respondo: não foi. E digo mais: não havia nada para fazer. Eu não podia fazer nada. Porque eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas não consegui penetrar no seu coração. Foi inevitável me perguntar, dia após dia: o que ela tinha que eu não tinha? Tantas respostas auto-depreciativas e verdadeiras me vieram a cabeça, mas eu preferi fingir que não achei uma plausível.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas como poderia te julgar por essa situação toda? Quando ficou bem claro, desde o início, que era só uma <em>foda</em> entre amigos. Era só uma <em>foda</em> de duas pessoas quebradas, compartilhando a cama, mas nunca o coração.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Algo no fundo da minha alma disse: chora, garota. Quando eu vi vocês dois andando por aí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque é tão engraçado como as coisas funcionam. Me dei conta de que nunca poderíamos fazer o que vi vocês dois fazendo. Uma coisa simples mas tão difícil, não é mesmo? Andar por aí, sem ligar para os olhares ou para os cochichos, porque, afinal, ela era uma mulher mais madura que eu; mais experiente. Uma ninja de alto nível, digna de estar ao lado do <em>Rokudaime</em>. Eu? Apenas a ex-aluna, que ainda esperava a volta do último Uchiha. Não valeria a pena, não é mesmo, Kakashi? Não valeria a pena arriscar sua reputação para andar de mãos dadas comigo, como faz agora com ela. Andar de mãos dadas com uma mulher muito mais nova que você, que é conhecida por ser forte, mas ser conhecida pela louca paixão pelo Uchiha sobrepõe qualquer título que eu tenha. Seria muito tolo da sua parte, arriscar sua reputação por uma menininha ingênua, que poderia voltar correndo para o Uchiha assim que ele estalasse os dedos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essa vila me irrita, tão desnecessária. Seria diferente se fossemos de outro lugar? Seria diferente se fugíssemos? Mas na verdade não é isso, não é mesmo? A questão é que… o problema sou eu, não a vila, nem você, nem ela, nem ninguém. O problema sou eu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas eu também acho que você não é a pessoa que mais zela por reputação nesse mundo, Kakashi. Então eu nomeio você como um maldito hipócrita. Você sempre disse que eu merecia alguém que me assumisse para o mundo. Alguém que pegasse na minha mão para ir para o canto que fosse. Mas esse alguém não era você, não é mesmo? Não poderia ser você. Então não seria diferente, independente de onde estivéssemos, independente de quem fôssemos. Simplesmente, porque você nunca quis algo sério. Pelo menos, não comigo. Você só queria alguém para enterrar, <em>literalmente</em>, suas mágoas e tensões. E tinha alguém melhor do que eu? Que se ofereceu de bom grado, querendo atenção, carinho e um amor disfarçado de sexo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas não estou te culpando, longe disso. Afinal, você deixou bem claro que era só uma <em>foda</em>. Mas deixou de ser só isso para mim há um bom tempo. Mas você não sabia disso, certo, Kakashi? Você não continuaria com esse <em>jogo</em> se soubesse que eu me apaixonei por você, não é mesmo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por favor, diga que nem desconfiava, Kakashi. Diga que não alimentou isso por puro capricho. Porque eu não aguento mais sofrer com a culpa sozinha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu preferiria, eu juro, eu preferiria ficar cega, Kakashi, do que ver você se afastar de mim. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque nas noites seguintes, que você vinha para a minha cama e eu deixava; que eu me entregava; que eu gemia seu nome; que eu te arranhava forte, com a esperança de deixar minha marca muito além de sua pele, mas sim em sua alma, eu me deixava sentir, em meu subconsciente, que você me amava. Eu dava tudo de mim, eu tentei te prender da forma mais baixa, admito, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha que você procurava: sexo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas não adiantou, Kakashi, porque à noite você estava em minha cama, mas de dia andava atrás dela, como um maldito viciado atrás de drogas. Como um maldito girassol atrás dos raios solares. E ela era seu sol. Ela iluminava seus dias. Eu? Eu era a noite fria e com a lua bem grande, porque, como sabe-se, a lua apenas recebe a luz do sol. E eu era isso para você, a lua que recebia os raios solares dela. Sabe porque eu digo isso, Kakashi? Porque você me <em>fodia</em> pensando nela. Eu só me fazia de cega, Kakashi, me fazia de desentendida. Acha mesmo que eu não sabia? Acha que nunca notei? Acha que nunca ouvi? <em>Porra</em>, você realmente subestimou a minha inteligência, pois eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes gemeu o nome dela e eu apenas segurei as lágrimas e continuei o meu <em>trabalho</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, não pense que eu fazia por obrigação, querido. Eu amava ter você me <em>comendo</em> como a sua <em>putinha</em>. Pois era a única forma de te ter junto a mim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E como eu poderia te culpar? Como eu poderia culpá-la? Você, por ter deixado claro desde o início que era apenas uma <em>foda</em>. Ela, por ser livre para se relacionar com qualquer homem solteiro do mundo. E você era solteiro, afinal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas você vê, Kakashi? Vê que eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que não quero ver você partir? Você vê que te amo tanto, mas tanto, que não quero ser livre?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E é por isso que, naquela noite em que no ápice do <em>tesão</em> e do amor, quando eu falei em alto e bom tom que te amava, enquanto gozava no seu <em>pau</em> dentro de mim, e você se afastou, atordoado, dizendo que era melhor pararmos com os encontros, eu disse que não era para você aquela declaração.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ah</em>, Kakashi, eu prefiro crer que você acreditou na minha desculpa de que eu estava pensando no Sasuke enquanto transava com você, e, por isso, disse que te amava. Eu juro que prefiro acreditar nisso. Porque acho que doeria mais se você soubesse que eu te amava de verdade e, mesmo assim, continuasse com aquilo. Mas você aceitou, não é mesmo? Aceitou a desculpa, aceitou que eu estava, supostamente, te usando, já que você me usava na mesma medida. Só que, bem, no seu caso, era um fato, e não uma suposição, como no meu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Hanare</em>, bonito o nome. Tão lindo quanto ela, confesso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como você não se apaixonaria por ela, me diz? Tão bonita, tão segura de si. Só o sorriso dela desarmaria uma nação inteira. Tanto é que te desarmou. Pois as cinco grande nações viveram para ver o grande Kakashi Hatake se apaixonar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E então, enquanto você me tomava mais uma vez, desesperado, tocando meu corpo com desejo, mas um desejo que não era direcionado a mim, eu sabia, pois você meteu forte e <em>ah</em>, eu estava perdida, até ouvir você sussurrar o nome dela mais uma vez e completar que a amava. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aí, eu explodi. Acho que foi aí, que a ficha caiu. Finalmente, não é mesmo, Sakura? Finalmente um pingo de amor próprio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu te empurrei para longe, chorando alto, em desespero, pedindo para você ir embora e não voltar nunca mais, porque eu já não aguentava mais, Kakashi. Meu peito doía. Como se o amor que eu sentisse fosse uma dor real em meu coração. Mas sabe o que doeu mais? Doeu mais você nem tentar se explicar, porque não tinha explicação. Nem um pedido de desculpas você se deu o trabalho de oferecer. Você ao menos se sentiu um pouco culpado? Porque não pareceu, já que você apenas vestiu sua calça, calçou seu sapato e foi embora. Deixando para trás sua blusa. A blusa que me agarrei durante meses, sentindo seu cheiro que, depois de tanto tempo, se tornou quase inexistente. Existente apenas em meus pensamentos agora, porque se eu me concentrar, eu juro que consigo sentir o aroma gostoso que emanava de sua pele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas, apesar de tudo, você nunca teve culpa, Kakashi. Porque além de deixar claro, desde o princípio, que não passaria de uma <em>foda</em>, você tentou me libertar desse círculo vicioso. Mas eu estava apegada demais a pequenos gestos, gestos esses que eram apenas o básico do respeito. Mas eu me apegava a eles apenas para não ser livre, porque eu não queria ser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas sempre foi assim, não é mesmo? Eu sempre me contentei com migalhas. Eu acho que só não as esperava de você.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E agora eu só estava sentada aqui, pensando. Eu estava pensando nos seus beijos e seus calorosos abraços. Sim, Kakashi. Eu lembro deles. Todos os dias. Todas as noites que fecho meus olhos, eu lembro deles. De cada um deles. E o vidro do copo que seguro entre meus lábios, não me deixa esquecer, pois as lágrimas que se misturam a bebida, só reforçam os lembretes diários.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas sabe o que é engraçado? <em>Ah</em>, o destino é mesmo uma cadela. Porque meses depois do nosso adeus, no dia em que eu recebi o convite de seu casamento - porque seria estranho demais não convidar sua ex-aluna para tal evento - Sasuke voltou de sua redenção. E ele apenas disse: venha comigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu não iria se ainda estivesse recebendo suas migalhas, Kakashi. Acredite, não é ele quem eu amo faz tempo. E você sabe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas sabe porque eu aceitei ir com ele? Sabe porque eu deixei minha vida toda para trás, aumentando a falácia de que eu eu era <em>"uma coitada desesperada pela atenção do Uchiha"</em>? Você sabe porque eu fiz isso, Kakashi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque eu, Kakashi, eu preferiria ficar cega, entende? Eu preferiria ficar cega do que ver você se afastar de mim. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque eu não aguentava mais ter que ir a sua sala e agir daquele modo tão formal em sua presença. Te encarar nos olhos, sem fraquejar, enquanto falava algo sobre o hospital ou uma missão. Ter que manter as aparências quando Naruto se colocava entre nós e sorria, lançando piadas sobre como você era um homem comprometido agora, e eu tinha que sorrir de volta com o meu melhor sorriso, para ninguém desconfiar que eu morria por dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Então eu fui embora. Eu fiquei <em>cega</em>. Pois assim não teria mais notícias suas. Preferi me rebaixar ao nível de aceitar os restos de Sasuke do que ficar para enxergar você sendo feliz ao lado dela. E não devia ser tão difícil, já que eu aceitei seus restos por meses, não é mesmo? Mas foi difícil, Kakashi. Só Kami sabe como foi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, não vou fingir que gostaria de ver você feliz acima de tudo, amor, não sou hipócrita como você. Eu sou egoísta? Sim. Mas que mal há nisso? Você não foi um maldito egoísta quando me monopolizou para você durante meses? Eu sou uma garota mimada. Eu queria você feliz comigo. Então preferi ir embora do que ver sua felicidade com outra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas eu ainda não te culpo, Kakashi. Porque você deixou claro desde o início.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu apenas preferi me manter cega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E agora, me distanciando cada vez mais do portão da vila e sem olhar para trás, eu deixo meu coração em suas mãos, Kakashi. Fique com ele, não se preocupe em cuidá-lo. Apenas guarde em um canto e o deixe lá, esquecido. Não, faça melhor! Apenas o jogue na primeira lata de lixo que aparecer em seu caminho. Porque ele é todo seu, você querendo ou não. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu vou tentar amar novamente o homem que anda ao meu lado agora, Kakashi, é uma promessa. Mas ele parece tão desinteressante. Me pergunto o que diabos eu via que não vejo mais. E a resposta é tão óbvia: ele não é você.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas saiba. Saiba que quando ele me tocar, quando eu carregar o filho dele como a maldita <em>incubadora</em> que pareço ser para os olhos dele, eu vou imaginar você, Kakashi. Eu vou imaginar as vezes que me tomou. Vou imaginar as vezes que, num delírio egoísta, rezava para que a contracepção falhasse e que eu carregasse um filho seu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E é com isso tudo que chego a uma conclusão final, Kakashi, uma conclusão absoluta e imutável:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu não preferiria ficar cega, longe disso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu prefiro me manter cega, é diferente. Totalmente diferente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>É diferente porque assim, ao menos em minha cabeça doente, eu nunca assisti você indo embora; andando para longe de mim.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/jZVQD9piv7A (a partir do minuto 1:12)</p>
<p>Infelizmente, é essa a dependência emocional que vejo na Sakura. Por mais que eu não goste de retratar, pois para mim a Sakura tinha tudo para ser independente emocionalmente, é a realidade.</p>
<p>Até!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>